


Devil's Darlin'

by Half_of_my_soul



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul
Summary: "She looked like a beautiful angel, the dark red blood staining the snow. She fell to her knees, a plea on her lips, her brown eyes meeting my dark, evil, red one's. She would never beg for anything ever again. She belonged to the Devil now."Peter cared for nothing and no one. His demon was a force to be reckoned, pacing the cage inside his walls. Ready to be set free. To feel the tearing of limbs once again, to drown in the screams of his victims. Raise hell. He was salivating for it. His wish was finally granted when a little human by the name of Isabella Swan crosses on his territory, bruised, bloody, and tortured.Rated: M -Never know what can happen
Relationships: Peter/Bella Swan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Red**

Montana in the winter was a beautiful place, sometimes the sun would peek from under the clouds, shining on the glistening snow, making it look like a bed of crystals. For Peter, it was solitude. This was his favorite property to visit, to do nothing but roam his vast land and be content. He hadn't the need for company. He rather spent his days alone, most vampires fearing him on sight. His time with Maria, forever making a long-lasting impact in his life. Peter wasn't one to fuck with, the second lone vampire that vampire's fear more than The Volturi. Some would say now that the Captain strikes fear more so than the Major. Last he heard, he was chumming it up with some Veggie munchers. Peter could care less honestly, he risked his ass to save the most feared vampire in the world, only to barely get a thank you, as he left with a little imp that was definitely not made for him. To each his own.

Peter twitched lightly as he spun in a slow circle. His eyes taking in his home. "What the fuck am I here for?" He growled to himself. The snow had no effect on him as he turned around in another circle, his eyes searching for something, his ears listening for anything. His gift really had a way of fucking him over. It was vague as shit and took forever to get to the point. Every time he thought about leaving, a little voice in his head would hiss, telling him to stay put.

He went inside the house and starting with the living room, he started dusting off the sheets that lay over the furniture. Room to room, not really knowing why, but he did anyway. He cocked his head to the side at the bed, wondering just why in the hell he needed to get that shit made. It's not like he was going to lay in it, and he sure as hell didn't feel like fucking the daylights out of somebody on it either. Peter just didn't have the patience of such things, because at the end of the day, he was going to kick the little woman out and be done with it. He didn't need company, and sure as hell didn't want any either. He was sure that he was incapable of feeling anything for anyone, as everything was to leave one day. It was said that every vampire out there had another half, some lucky enough, and some not so lucky, forever roaming the earth for that missing piece.

Peter felt as though nobody could love him, and he was alright with that. He didn't love, and he didn't feel. There wouldn't be anything on this earth that could make Peter whole, that could go toe to toe with his demon, and bring that bastard out enough for him to give a shit. Until he heard it.

* * *

**PPOV**

It was faint, that much was clear. I could hear that little heartbeat clear as day, the thing trying to put up a fight. The raspy breaths of the human, I could hear the sharp intake of breath. Dropping the sheet, I leisurely made my way down the stairs, taking my sweet slow time. I could hear their feet crunching on the snow, the faint scent of blood wafting towards me. If I wouldn't have met and ate my singer decades ago, I would've thought that the human outside was the most delicious being I've ever smelt.

I opened the front door, my eyes taking in the blood that stained the human's clothing, her pale, almost blue hands holding a gushing wound. I gazed upon her curiously, wondering what she could be doing out here. Her clothes looked old and dirty, blood and dirt staining them. Her jeans ripped in places that showed bloody, torn skin, my eyes briefly going to her visible private. I almost grimaced. Her tan shirt ripped just below her breasts. Now, who would do such a thing to a lady like her? I cocked my head to the side as she stopped, hearing her intake of breath. Her brittle brown hair, lightly blowing with the wind. She looked like a beautiful angel, the dark red blood staining the snow. She fell to her knees, a plea on her lips, her brown eyes meeting my dark, evil, red one's. She would never beg for anything ever again. She belonged to the Devil now.

I could feel him, pacing the cage, as we looked down at this human, rattling the cage I locked him in, his anger like a wave, wanting to kill, maim, and torture. But not her. Never her. I'd willingly throw myself in a fire than hurt her. I walked forward slowly, watching as her brown eyes flashed with something of recognition, immediately tearing up. Her lips parted as she looked down at the snow, her bloody hands curling in it. As I got closer, she looked up at me, her voice barely a whisper. Her eyes giving up. I dropped to my own knees, her hands reaching up, grasping my wrists. "Make it quick. Please." She begged. I cocked my head to the side, wondering how she knew what I was. I ran my thumb across her blue lips. "Make what quick sugar?" I whispered. I took in her pale, dirty, face, I nudged her cheek with my nose, smelling her.

That voice in my head was telling me not to bite her yet. I wanted to. I wasn't about to let her bleed out on me. Her brown eyes met mine once again. A tear slipped down her cheek. "Kill me." I narrowed my eyes slightly, moving one hand behind her neck, holding her head up, as her eyes dropped closed, and her head rolled back, promptly passing out. "Not yet sugar." I whispered in her ear, lifting her into my arms.

I took her inside, now realizing why I got the bed ready. I took her upstairs, holding her to me, scanning her body over, suppressing the growl as the sight of the obvious torture that was inflicted upon her skin. Who did this? I smelled her again, making my way into the bedroom, my nose twitching at a certain scent. I committed it to memory, before laying her down on the bed. I smelled vampire, and right now, I wasn't a happy camper. I went into the bathroom, turning on the water, glad I left on the water heater. I went to the bathtub, putting the stopper in. I fiddled with the temperature, making sure it was lukewarm, before turning the heat on in the room.

I glanced at this human of mine, the intended being for me. I walked to the bed, feeling her skin, which was ice cold, her breathing shallow. I considered changing her right then and there, worried that she'd die before I could care for her. _Don't._ I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I started with her shirt, ripping it off of her in one go. Venom filled my mouth as I took in the bite marks that littered her skin, the bruises that were all over her body, piling on top of one another.

I leaned in close, sniffing her again, that same vampire smell on her. The demon in me was snarling for retribution. I eyed the wounds along her body, the deep gash on her side, it was sliced open, with what looked to be like a hook. I growled softly, seeing infection settling in. I was suddenly thankful for the medicine kit I had, as I didn't want to permanently scar her. I went about gently but quickly cleaning the wound, sewing it, and wrapping it. The next move was her jeans. I was a gentleman, but it was also instinct for me to care for my injured human, my human mate, when she wasn't able to do so.

I don't think I ever felt so much anger in my life, as I gently pulled her pants down, the scent wafting towards me once again. I swallowed the mouthful of venom as I took in the damage to her lower region. I don't think any part of her down below was without any cut or bite. They almost looked like little razor blades. I shook slightly, trying to get a hold of myself. I think if it was possible, I'd cry. She was completely mutilated, a small bit of relief hit me as I noticed that the inside was intact.

I gathered her in my arms, the girl limp, only her heartbeat telling me she was alive. She was barely breathing. My fingers touched along her back, and I felt indentations of something, like lines. Before placing her in the tub, I pulled her toward me, glancing at her back. I could feel my eyes go dark, that cage breaking, our minds becoming one. My lip curled as I hugged her to me. I gritted my teeth, as I stepped into the tub first, lowering her into the water slowly. I purred softly as she whimpered out at the stinging. I started with her face, wiping the blood, dirt, and grime off of her skin. I grabbed the soap, and started washing the blood from her body, the water already murky.

I was gentle as I washed her back, the whip indentations looking very fresh. I washed every inch of her, careful of her nether regions. I sat there for a moment, just thinking. "Who did this to you?" I asked out loud. I sighed deeply as I got out, cradling her in my arms. I dried her off gently and laid her on the bed. I went to my closet, knowing I had nothing for her to wear. I applied some cream to her scars, knowing that when I changed her, they'd forever be on her skin. I dressed her slowly and just stood there, watching her. I knew that I needed to get food, and supplies for her, but I didn't want to leave her alone.

I warred with myself for a moment before pulling out my phone. I hit 2, and waited for the fucker to answer. "Garrett speaking." I left the room as to hopefully not wake her. "Garrett. It's Peter. I need to cash in my favor." I stated, tapping my foot. "What do you need?" Right down to business. "Are you close to Montana?" I asked, hearing the wind in the background. "Actually I am. I was passing through." I listened for the heartbeat before speaking again. "How far are you from my house?" Garrett paused for a moment. "2 minutes out. I can see it from where I am." He stated. "I need you to watch my property. I need to run into town for some things." I answered, going downstairs and grabbing my keys. He chuckled. "What am I guarding? Or preventing?" He asked. I could already hear him coming close, so I ended the call and made my way outside.

I gave him a tense smile as he dropped down from a tree. His eyes flitted to the house in curiosity. "Good, you hear it. Garrett, if anything happens to that human, I will kill you. Inside is the only thing that I will die for. This woman, girl, she appeared in the driveway." I showed him the large bloodstain. "She's been tortured looks like and from what I've seen a vampire is responsible. I need to pick up some things for her. I want you to stay downwind, but close. I'm not expecting anyone, so anyone that comes across here is not friend. You call me if she wakes up." Garrett nodded, not saying a word.

He disappeared into the woods and I went towards the garage getting into my tuck.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway, looking at the loads of bags, Garrett came down next to me, grabbing a few. "She's been asleep this whole time. Nobody came through. Do you have any idea at who she is?" He asked, walking inside. I followed along and sat the bags in the kitchen, sitting everything on the counter. "No, I haven't gotten a name. She passed out after she begged me to kill her." I wrinkled my nose, shuddering. I was ready to tear through something. Garrett looked towards the stairs briefly.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked, leaning against the counter. I mimicked his position and nodded. "Take care of her. Nurse her back to health, in whatever way possible. Find the son of a bitch who tortured her. Whoever did this, is vile. Marked her body with scars, wounds, mutilated her. I won't rest until I find out what happened to her and kill the person who did this." I vowed. "Well, whatever you need, just ask. You know how I feel about that shit." I nodded. "Thank you," I responded. I started with one of the cans of soup, heating it on the stove. I turned on the heat downstairs, getting it nice and toasty.

I looked up, hearing a slight groan. I flashed upstairs, opening up the door. My human sat up slowly and looked down, lifted up my shirt, running her hands along the bandage. "I hope you didn't mind." I stated, knocking on the door. She jumped a little, her wild eyes staring at me. She scooted up on the bed, letting out a pained moan. I held my hands up as I moved closer. "I stitched you up darlin'. Please be careful." I motioned towards her, wanting to check her stitches.

She glanced at me before nodding hesitantly. I made my way over slowly, noticing her shaking in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you. Relax." I soothed. Her eyes stayed stuck to me, as I sat on the edge of the bed. She flinched away from me as I started to lift the gauze. I glanced at her, her brown, wide eyes, staring at me with complete terror. I almost growled, hating to see that look on her face. "It's okay." I soothed, the beast within purring, hoping to calm her in some way. She started to visibly relax, her brows drawn together.

I peeled the gauze back a little, glad nothing pulled. I pulled the shirt back down and tried to give her a smile. "I have some soup on, if you're hungry. Would you like some?" I asked. She glanced at my hands and then my face. She nodded quickly. She started to sit up, but winced as she did so. I reached an arm out, watching her reaction. She stared at it as if it was going to bite her. "I'm just helping you sit up. I know you're scared, but know that as long as you're here, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. I just want to help you darlin'. Can I do that?" I asked softly.

She glanced at me before taking my hand hesitantly. In a quick move, I had her propped against the pillows and sitting. She sucked in a breath, staring at me with confusion. "I'll be right back. I have a guest here, and he's like me." Her eyes widened as she shook her head frantically. I grabbed her face gently, relieved when she didn't flinch too much. "It's alright. Shh. I won't let him do anything to you. He's a friend. He's going to help me find whoever did this to you. Shh. It's alright." I soothed. She took in a shuddering breath and nodded.

I let go of her face, and gave her a small nod, before slowly walking out of the room. I went downstairs and got a bowl, putting some soup in it. Garrett raised a brow. "She's terrified. She was shaking like a leaf when I went to make sure she didn't pull her stitches. Freaked when I told her I had a guest." I growled, Garrett taking the bowl before I crushed it to pieces. I took in a breath. "We'll find out who did this Peter, and when we do, they'll have hell to pay."

I nodded, the demon in me roaring at the prospect. I grabbed the bowl, some juice, and medicine and headed back up the stairs. She was in the same position I left her, watching the door. She looked at me hesitantly and then the food in longing. She whimpered out, reaching towards the food. "Okay, I'm coming." I sat the medicine down on the dresser next to the bed, along with the juice.

I handed her the bowl, the bowl shaking. I grabbed it from her and sat on the edge. "Can I?" I asked, holding up the spoon. She nodded, swallowing. It was oddly soothing, despite the situation as I fed my mate. I fed her slowly, watching some color come back to her skin. She sighed happily as I gave her a straw to drink the broth. "How do you feel?" I asked turning to grab the medicine and the juice. She shrugged at me, glancing curiously at the medicine, her eyes flicking to me. "Apple juice alright?" I asked, to which she nodded.

I sat the pill on her tongue and gave her the juice. I nodded once she swallowed. "My name is Peter. My friend, his name is Garrett. Was it one of our kind that did this to you?" I asked. She nodded, looking away. "Do you know them?" I asked, bringing her attention back to me. She nodded once. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced at her scraps of clothing. "Do you know where they are? Where you are?" She took a glance outside the window and made a motion with her hands. I furrowed my brow. "Paper?" I asked, and she nodded eagerly.

I was gone in seconds and back. She jumped a bit but wasn't soo startled. I handed her a pad and paper, and she scribbled down _Montana_. So she knew where she was at least. "Is Montana where this happened to you?" I asked. She nodded. _Let go._ She wrote. I raised a brow. "You were let go?" I asked curiously. She nods. "Why? On purpose?" I asked again. _Game._ Game. A game. "So this is a game. They're going to be looking for you." I looked down again as she wrote. _She. She will be looking._ "Okay, she. What does she look like?" I was getting giddy. I wasn't going to ask why she didn't talk, I was okay with any type of communication. I knew she could, and if she wasn't then she had a reason for it.

 _Red hair. Dirty. Evil. You'll protect me?_ I read what she wrote and got down to her level. I looked into her eyes, still seeing the fear in them. "I'll find her. I can promise you that. I won't let anything hurt you. As long as you're with me, _nothing_ and _no one_ is going to hurt you. They'll have to get through me and trust me, that isn't easy. What's your name sugar?" I asked, hoping against hope that she would tell me.

 _Isabella Swan._ Thank god for small favors.


	2. Devil’s World

**Chapter 2: Devil's World**

**PPOV**

After Isabella gave me her name, she fell asleep, the medicine kicking in. I tucked her in and left the room, leaving the door open. I walked down the stairs and found Garrett drinking a beer. He raised a brow at me, taking a pull. "Well?" He asked. "I got a name, and an ass of information. Not much but it'll have to do. Her name is Isabella Swan, she was being held here in Montana, and apparently let go." I stated. I started hooking up the internet, thinking.

"It's a woman who has red hair. She described her as evil and dirty. She let her go on purpose. It's a game. As much as I want to find this bitch, I need to find out why, and who my mate is. She's in this someway and somehow. She knows about us. She won't talk for some reason, and that's okay. The biggest thing right now is how far she came. She was so blue when I saw her. So she could've been out for hours, minutes, I don't know. Garrett, scout my driveway, if you find blood, smell it, smell anything but us, follow it. I need to know where she came from, and soon."

Garrett nodded and left, leaving me in silence. Except for her heartbeat. I matched my breathing with hers, feeling connected to her in some way. I got my laptop and started it up. So Isabella Swan. I started with missing reports, finding nothing. I searched her name and then Montana, nothing.

I sighed and took a deep breath. Searching her name wasn't going to help. If I was deranged...I am deranged, but if my goal was to hunt and torture a human, how would I keep it all wrapped up? Keep people from looking? And now that I've let her out..how can I be sure nobody would recognize her?

I typed in _Isabella Swan death_ and bingo. Charlie Swan held a memorial service for...Bella. Hmm. My eyes widened at the date. Has she been tortured for that long? That many years? She apparently went missing at 18, was "buried" two years later. She was 20. That was 4 years ago. She had to be 24 now. I sat back heavily. This bitch was going to die.

I looked up some basic information and clicked on the picture of her father at the memorial service. My eyes narrowed slightly, and I leaned forward. "Well, Whattaya know?" I asked myself. Fucking bastards. I growled, standing, pushing the couch over, the furniture sliding into the wall, making a large hole.

My fingers twitched as I heard _Bella's_ voice. "He said he'll protect me..no..no more, please. I'm sorry." I was in front of her within seconds, watching as she squirmed, her eyes tightly shut. "Peter.." She whispered. She shot up with a scream, her eyes finding me, and I almost had to cringe at the speed she propelled herself as close to the wall as she could get.

"Bella..it's alright. You were having a bad dream. You're with me. You're okay." I soothed. I sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out a hand slowly, enough for her to deny it. I brought her close to me, running my hand through her hair. She was stiff in my hold but didn't pull away. I wanted her as comfortable with me as possible. "I promise you Bella that I will protect you. Now I need to ask you a couple of questions. Is that alright?" I asked her, looking down at her. She swallowed glancing up at me.

"Okay." She rasped. "Do you need your pen and paper?" She shook her head no. "I'll talk.. around you. I..trust you, just a little bit." She admitted. I could help myself as I caressed her cheek. Her brows furrowed as she pulls back just a little, then leaned forward, letting me touch her cheek.

"It's alright." I promised. "I won't do anything you don't want me to. I looked into you, you used to live in Forks." I paused gauging her reaction. She just blinked, turning her head from me.

"The Cullen's were at your memorial." I paused again, watching with curiosity as she shut her eyes. When she opened them, I saw a different emotion than expected: betrayal. "How do you know them?" I asked, rubbing a finger up and down her arm. She looked up at me and shook her head, her lips shut.

I drew my brows together in confusion. "Bella I need to know. I need to have all the facts, all the information." She pushes away from me, almost angry like. "No, no no. You're going to send me back!" She whispered-yelled. Her brown eyes looked at me with something I never wanted to see when she looked at me.

"I will _not_ go back. It's their fault! They did this." She pushed herself against the wall, pulling at her hair. Her hair was so brittle, it was easy to pull out. I immediately grabbed her hands. "Don't do that. Sugar, I'm not sending you anywhere. You're with me. I'm not handing you over to anybody. I just need to know, because if they had a part in this, I'm killing them all. Hey, look at me." I stared in her eyes, willing her to believe in my words.

"I keep my promises. They might even find her. I need all the help I can get." She purses her lips and glances at the door. "On one condition." She stated. I nodded willing to give her anything she wanted, except to leave this house. "I can leave the room?" She asked. I blinked for a moment. _This_ was what she wanted?

I removed my hands. "You're not a prisoner. This is your place too. You're able to roam freely around this place, but you're not to go outside. At _all._ Garret pops in and out, so I want you to be ready for that. He won't hurt you." She bit her lip glancing at me. "How do you know?" She asked. I assumed she was talking about Garrett. "He knows that if he hurts you, I'll kill him." I stated simply. She shudders slightly and I help her to her feet. Her legs shook slightly as she took her first few steps.

"Why would you do that for me? I'm a human, and in your world I mean nothing." I wrapped her arm around mine, guiding her slowly out of the bedroom. "In my world Bella, you mean everything. One day I'll explain what I mean." I walked her down the stairs and sighed. I forgot about the couch.

"Sit on the step here." She glanced at me and then nodded sitting down slowly. I pulled the couch out with ease and went back to her aid. She took my hand and looked around at the small living room. It was brown, the walls plain, a mantle with nothing on it except a tv. The couch was a brown color as well, the table next to it with my computer. I helped her get comfortable and sat next to her, grabbing the laptop. She glanced at me curiously. "Here, it's a picture. It has your father on it. Is that okay?" I wasn't sure how'd she take the news or her reaction at seeing her father.

She hesitantly grabbed the computer from me and glanced at the clipping. Her eyebrows drew together as she touched the screen in longing. Her eyes narrowed as she saw what I saw. Her eyes widened as she pointed at them repeatedly. I looked over, seeing her eyes on the bronze haired boy. "You know him?" I asked. How did she know The Cullen's? Why wasn't she with them? "Yes, we dated. Um..." She stopped mid-sentence, going pale. Her eyes were glued to the screen. I took a look once again, wondering what had her attention. "What is it?" I asked. She stared at the computer as if it was going to bite her.

Her hands started to shake, and she shook her head. I grabbed her hands, forcing her attention on me. "What do you see?" I asked and she removed one hand and pointed to the trees, over to the far edge of the picture. I narrowed my eyes, seeing the woman that loves these so called games. "Is that you? In her arms?" I asked her, noting the pale girl that laid limp. Bella nodded. "What's her name?" I asked. Her bottom lip wobbled as she shook her head. "No." She whispered. She looked away, her hand going to her hair again. "Stop, you can't pull at your hair darlin'. I need a name. This will be the last time her name comes from your lips. Okay?" She made a sound in her throat.

"Peter.." She whimpered, looking me in the eyes, begging me. "Please? I need to make all of this go away, and I will. Name darlin'.." She looked around as if saying her name would make her appear. "Can I get some paper?" She asked. I nodded. I reached toward the table, giving her the pad and pencil. Her hand shook as she wrote her name. _Victoria._ I pulled Bella into a hug, her squeak of surprise registering. She relaxed into me slowly. "You did good. Okay, I need one more thing from you." She nuzzled her nose into my shirt, sighing. I was happy in knowing that she was warming up to me. Yes she feared me in the aspect that my kind kills, and it was my kind that tortured her. But she was trusting me. I wouldn't break it either.

"Okay." She whispered. "So, what does dating him, have to do with The Cullens and Vi-." I stopped, glancing at the look on her face. She clearly didn't want me saying her name either. " _Her._ What is the connection? How do you end up with them and then her? What happened?"

She swallowed and her nose wrinkled. "From the moment they walked into the cafeteria, and I saw Edward, I thought they were the most beautiful..." I listened to every word as she retold the story of how she guessed what they were, and how she and Edward fell in love. The baseball field, where they met three nomads, the leader wanting to hunt Bella for sport. They dragged her all the way to Florida, only for her to escape Jasper and Alice, tossed around like a ragdoll, bitten, survived. Then on her 18th birthday to be attacked by Jasper, and Edward break up with her days later, leaving her in the woods. About a month later, she went missing, never to return.

Victoria did this all in revenge for her mate's death. "Why didn't she kill or go after Jasper and Emmett. They killed James." Bella shrugged. "Mate for a mate." She says. My brows furrowed. "But your not his mate. Surely she knew that when she found you." Bella sucked in a breath. "I don't think she cared. I was something she could inflict pain upon." That didn't make any sense. If someone were to kill Bella, I'd kill them, and if they were mated, I'd have to kill their mates as well. That's mate for a mate. And if she was mated to Edward, Victoria should have killed Edward for Bella to know pain, which would eventually cause them to want to eliminate one another.

"That doesn't make sense. That's not how mating works. Or revenge for that matter. She would have killed Emmett and Jasper first, and if she weren't sated, she'd kill Edward for you to know what it would be like. Something isn't adding up." I hummed, looking down at Bella who was still leaning into me. Her stomach growled. "More soup darlin'?" I asked. She nodded eagerly. "Alright. Come on, I got a variety." I led her to the kitchen, showing her where everything is. She grabbed the chicken noodle soup and grabbed the apple juice, glancing up at me, as if for approval. I cocked my head to the side. "Is this what you want?" I asked, grabbing the items.

She nodded sheepishly. "Okay, anything you want to eat is yours, It's not like I'm going to eat it. If you're hungry, eat." "Okay." She whispered looking down. What else did this Victoria do to her? I was slowly getting a sickening feeling that this stemmed from those Veggie assholes. I opened the can and turned on the stove, pouring it in there. I started to grab her a glass of water, when I felt her shift closer to me, her hand gripping my shirt. "Peter.." She whispered. "Yeah Sugar?" I asked, filling the glass with ice. She tugged on my shirt a few times, making me turn around to see what has brought out her urgency.

She was staring at Garrett with wide, cautious eyes. She looked at me, and then him. He gave her a cautious smile. "Garrett Harrison. Nice to meet you." She pushed closer to me, her eyes clearly asking me his connection. "He's a friend Bella. The one I was telling you about. We're going to take care of her. Okay?" She looked to Garrett, looking him over. "Trust?" She asked. I noticed that her words shortened as if she couldn't put everything together. She doesn't say much, even when she's around me, but everything is extra short as if she's forgotten how to speak properly.

"Yes, you can trust him. I promise. Here come on, drink up." I handed her the water, as she sipped it, her hand never leaving my shirt, and her eyes would venture between Garrett and I.

I took her soup back to the living room, pulling the table closer so she wouldn't have to hold the bowl. "You've got it from here?" I asked and she nodded. I waited for a moment as she sat down and ate, making sure she wasn't too weak. I looked to Garrett making my outside. He followed along and I waited for him to speak. "I think I found it Peter." I glanced at him and nodded. "Where?" I asked. Garret pointed west of the property and inclined his head. "About an hour out that way our speed. For a human? That's about an 2 and a half-hour walk." I shut my eyes. "It's bad Peter. Really bad. Her scent is fading but there were two recent scents, fresh." I nodded. "Okay, I'm not leaving her alone. Does it look like they are on her trail?" I asked, tapping my foot.

Garrett shook his head looking confused. "Actually no, they're not even following her scent, and it's easy to follow, but fading fast. What do you need me to do?" He asked. I hummed and looked back inside watching Bella. "Stay here. I'm going to let Bella know I'll be gone. I should be gone no more than an hour. Thanks Garrett." I clasped him on the shoulder. He gave me a nod, watching the trees.

I walked inside and nodded to myself as Bella was drinking the broth. I sat down next to her on the couch. I ran my fingers through her hair and she glanced at me with a guarded smile. "I've got to step out for a minute sugar. Garrett will be here okay?" Her eyes slid to Garrett and then back to me. "You'll be back?" She asked softly. I nodded. "Mhm. I'll always come back. Garrett found the place where she was holding you. I need to go there." I explained.

And just like that, her eyes seemed to zone out, and like a switch, she shut off on me. She pulled away from me with a quiet "okay". I reached for her again, her hand lightly pushing mine away angrily. "Okay Peter." She stated coldly. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I stood, and turned staring outside. I couldn't be upset with her for her mood. There was no telling what mental issues she was suffering from. Sometimes she was like a scared animal, sometimes like a child, and then there was this new emotion I was seeing. Emotionless. She switched between scared shitless and confused to emotional and wanting comfort. The real her was somewhere in between.

I felt her tugging on my shirt and I looked down at her. "I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down. I bent at the waist, nudging her chin. "Don't apologize. I understand." She shook her head frantically. I sat back down and caught her as she flung herself at me. She nuzzled her face into my neck. This was the emotional Bella. "I'm afraid that..once you see what's in there, what.. _she_ did.." She paused for a moment, and I squeezed her a little bit. "You will see how, see how..damaged I really am. That I'm not worth the trouble." She whispered, shuddering. I was silent for a moment. "There's nothing that I can see that will make me feel that. Wanna know why?" She nodded. I leaned in close to her ear. "You were made for me," I whispered. She pulled back confused before leaning her head against my shoulder. "I wish I met you first." She whispered.

"You're the nicest vampire I met." She sucked in a breath and pulled away. "Um, Garrett? Can you help me up the stairs?" I almost laughed at the look on Garrett's face. He looked quite shocked she was speaking to him. He gave her his usual smile, walking inside. "Sure I can. Come on." I handed her over to Garrett. "Bye Peter." She glanced at me before walking with Garrett. "Bye Sugar," I answered before grabbing her bowl. I quickly put on another one of the soups, grabbing out her juice and crackers.

Once I left out everything she would need, I set out into the evening, craving _death._


	3. Twitch

**Chapter 3: Twitch**

Her blood was still in the air as I walked inside. Faint, but there. It made me tremble with rage. The walls inside were cement, and just on the far end across from the door, there was a small cage, and right above it, wrist and ankle cuffs.I walked forward, looking around at the floor and walls. There was dried blood on the floor, and on the walls. In the middle of the room, there was a large stone table, with some chains on all four corners.

I ran my hand along it, my mate's faint scent filling my nose. I could smell the two vampire scents Garrett said were here. They only seemed to stay so long before leaving. What was their game? Are they trying to throw me off track as well? One thing about me is that I have no scent. I can come and go as I please and no one would know. I looked at the floor at the various pieces of metal covered with dry blood.

My suspicion was correct in regards to Bella's wounds. It was something similar to a hook, and I shook my head in disgust. I was never one to play with my food. Across the floor littered knives, razor blades, sharp metal pipes, good there it was. In the corner sitting innocently, blood drying at the tips. The leather tassel. I growled low in my throat. The damage that thing did look to rip her flesh open before healing, and then only to reopen those same wounds.

There was nothing but blood everywhere. I could almost hear her screams. _Silence._ I cocked my head to the side as my gift drew the dots connecting them together. _Mate did not scream, forced not to speak. Choke._ _Broke. Pieces. Brain. Function._ If it was possible for an information overload for my kind, it would've happened to me. This explained her mentality somewhat.

The one thing I wanted to know was why? Why torture a human as opposed to killing the vampire or vampires that killed him? It was sad to say that I had to contact Jasper in order to get that information. I had to assess the possibility as to what state it would put Bella in. Then I had to assess the fact that would he and his family be needed? Most likely not, as I could take her on my own and whatever lackey she had. But I needed to understand why exactly Victoria did all this.

Also when at the funeral why didn't any of them sense her? Hear Bella? Smell her? Yes, I had a lot of questions and there was only one family who could answer it. But I had a mate to see to first. Her needs and wants would always come first.

**TS**

"Are you going to send me away?" She asked. "No." I answer for the third time. "If I wanted to leave with them would you let me?" I snorted and raised a brow. "No, even if you wanted to." She cocked her head to the side. "Why?" She asked, her brown eyes sparkling with questions. "Like I said, you were made for me, so why would I let you leave?" I responded. Her nose wrinkled. "Would you kill one of them?" I leaned into the sofa staring at her. She started to fidget slightly but didn't break eye contact. "If I felt they were a threat to you, did anything to hurt you, make you cry, bleed, help her, then yes. I would kill them all." I watched her for a minute longer as she searched my eyes for something. I'm an honest man, vampire, whatever you want to call me. I would never lie to her.

"Any more questions?" I asked. She pursed her lips, surprising me as she snuggled up next to me. I laid my arm over her shoulder squeezing her softly. I noticed she smelt a little more like herself. I could smell the soap from her body. Garrett just better not have seen her naked. He would lose his eyes. "Just one." She whispered. I kicked me legs up on the table, and glanced out the window at the sky that was turning a dark orange. "Ask away sugar." I could feel her picking at my jeans.

"When the Cullen's left and Victoria… was after me, I was terrified of vampires. When she finally caught me, I swore to never trust one again, if I made it out alive. I made it out. What I can't figure out is why I trust you. When I saw you in the snow, I wanted you to kill me. Not because of Victoria, but because I wasn't sure what you would do to me. If you were working for her, killing me seemed like heaven at that moment. Any time you come near me, my mind is telling me no, go away, hide, to be quiet. But I _know_ I can trust you. That it's okay to be close to you, that no matter what happens you will be right here...and I don't know why.. You say that I was made for you, is that why? What does that mean?" She looked up at me, and her face said that she knew it, but didn't understand it.

Was she ready to know this? To know the truth? Her chocolate eyes stared into mine curiously. I searched her eyes for fear finding none. I tapped her forehead with my fingers a few times. "This? It's rational, logical, calculating. It only tries to protect you when my kind have done nothing but hurt you. But your heart, that feeling in your gut? That's instinct. You trust me because just as you were made for me, I was made for you, meaning that you're my other half. I complement you in every way, your good to your bad, your bad to my good. Edward left you. As a mate, that's not possible. Sure if you wanted to be human, he'd respect your decision, but changing you would have been top priority, and if it was made up that you wanted to remain human, and when you died, he'd soon follow after. Leaving you would have caused him so much pain, it wouldn't be bearable. Me? I barely like to leave your side and when I do, I make sure I'm not gone for long. You are my top priority, your safety, health, comes first. I talk to you about what decisions I make or want because this is about you, it includes you. You can trust me because I'll never hurt you. You aren't food, you are my mate. When you're unable to take care of yourself, it's my job to do so. Whether mentally, physically, or emotionally. The Cullen's aren't on my nice list at the moment, and I need to know how you will be if I bring them here. They are the only one's that know what's really going on. Take your time and think on it."

I was thankful that she didn't move from me. In fact she seemed to curl herself around me. She swallowed and then turned her head to look at me. My eyebrows drew together as her wrist was right under my nose. "Bella...what are you doing?" I asked confused. "Smell me." She stated. I raised a brow, deciding to indulge her. I took a whiff, smelling nothing out of the ordinary. "What am I smelling for exactly?" I asked, taking the time to analyze her scar.

"Nothing, just testing a theory." She stated. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Right." I chuckled. She turned, her back against the couch cushions, her head in my lap. "I don't know how I feel about this just yet, and I don't know if I want to be changed at all anymore, I only wanted it because of Edward." She paused, turning her head a little as she looked at me. "I don't know what that means for us exactly, but I'll be open to it. I never thought I fit in with other people, and with The Cullen's, I barely fit in with them. They made me feel breakable." She looked to the ceiling in thought.

"I will tell you this though Peter, I trust you, and I believe every word you said to me. If The Cullen's need to be here I understand, but I won't play nice to them. I want this over, I want to know that I can go to sleep at night and wake up not feeling like the previous day was a dream and you aren't just some stupid figment of my imagination and I'm still in that horrible place. Or feeling as if she's going to show up and kill me." She let out a breath. I laced my hands through her hair in thought. I knew that whatever she wanted I would give her. I also knew that I would take care of Victoria in the most horrible way possible. As for The Cullen's it was probably the best idea to bring them here. "I'm going to call Jasper in the morning sugar. Come on let's get you up to bed. I have a tv in there you know." I stated as she held onto my arm as we walked up the stairs. "Cable?" She asked. "Mhmm, every channel."

It was good to see a smile cross her face for once and after getting her settled in, and remote in her hand, I sat next to her, my hand in her hair as she watched some robot movie. "So he has to protect the kid from another what?" I asked confused. "A Terminator. You've never seen these?" She asked. I shook my head, glancing down at her. Her eyes were glued to the screen in fascination. I looked back at the screen watching as the boy ran into a parking garage.

I knew one thing that I was going to get tomorrow.

* * *

**TS**

Early that morning I went out to hunt, leaving Garrett with her who was setting up a DVD player in both rooms. I was able to find all 4 of those robot movies she liked, a truck full of clothes of her own, some girly smelling soap, and fruit, vegetables, and some chicken and steak. She was probably getting tired of soup anyhow. I pulled into the driveway and started making my way inside with the bags. I looked over seeing Bella and Garrett fiddling with something. I put what I had in my hands down and watched them for a moment.

"What are you two trying to do?" I chuckled. Bella sat up and turned to me. "Well Garrett was having trouble with the DVD Player and for some reason he couldn't get it on. I told him to check the outlets." I shook my head heading back outside. "Well you two have fun with that." I responded as I came back inside. "Bella I've got you some things, and more food. You like steak and chicken?" I asked. I heard her feet paddling over as she looked at the bags. "Yes. I like those. Thank you." She answered, grabbing some bags and heading up the stairs. I watched her for a moment before putting away everything else I had.

I made a mental note to get Bella some identification documents. She came back down and grabbed the rest, glancing at Garrett with a shake of her head. She flicked a switch on the wall, turning the DVD on. "Yes! Bella! I got it." I smiled as she laughed from upstairs. He was good for her I see. Bella came back down the stairs with a small smile on her face. I held out the bag with the movies and she glanced at me before coming to meet me halfway. "What's this?" She asked. I said nothing as I shook it a little. She took it from me, peaking inside the bag. Her smile widened as she started bouncing up and down. She flung herself at me, and I laughed. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

I nuzzled her hair with my nose hugging her close. "Garrett! Have you seen The Terminator?!" I let her go as she wiggled from my hold. I was just happy to see her happy.

I sighed walking outside in the morning sun, and pulled out my phone. I hit the speed dial button and waited for the ring. I tapped my foot, taking in the trees around me. "Peter?" I was silent for the moment, listening to his unneeded breathing like a stalker.

"Hello?" He asked. I sighed into the phone glancing back inside as Bella was sitting on the couch talking to Garret about her movie. "Jasper," I stated.


	4. The Human in Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Quick Author's Note. You might see a page break and then a TS or Time Skip because I have noticed that my page breaks aren't always coming through when I upload the chapter and it looks like I've just jumped right on into something different so I apologize.

Jasper was quiet for a long time, the silence deafening. "Is everything alright?" He asked. I could tell he was nervous and damn right he should be. The only brother by venom he had was calling him after almost 50 years. I never called for anything, and he never once called to say hello. The fucker. Could I forgive him? Yeah, one day. Was today that day? Hell no. And if I'm being honest, I didn't really want to. "Actually no. You and your family left behind a human, and I want to know why." I could almost see the shock on his face. "H-How do you know about that?" He asked guiltily. I gave a humorless chuckle, glancing back inside, Garrett just as engrossed in the movie as she was.

"Because about 2 days ago, the human you left alone with some vengeful hating bitch, wandered onto my property almost 20 miles away from her torture shack on foot in snow, bleeding and tortured, begging me to kill her." I waited, wishing I could see him at this very moment. To see his emotions flitting across his face. "How? S-She's dead." I clicked my tongue with a shake of my head. "Obviously not. You and your family have some questions to answer. That human that you so cruelly left alone is my mate and I will be dammed if anything happens to her more than it already has because of you. I mean really Jasper, what were you thinking? A human? You let that pussy of a brother of yours leave a human alive, his singer, not to mention you were the reason you all left. And then a vampire with a mate? Why didn't you kill her?" I asked. This is what I had to know. "After we left, Edward said he took care of her...It's a lot to explain Peter." Lies. "I guess it is. I'm in Montana, I don't care who comes, but I want fucking answers Jasper." I hung up the phone and sighed angrily.

"Peter?" I turned my attention to Bella, who was standing in the doorway. She was looking at me concerned. I gave her a smile, making my way inside. She backed up, moving out of the way, her eyes questioning. "Let's head to the couch, we need to talk." She almost paled at that and I brushed some hair from her face. "It's alright." I soothed. She drew in a breath, leaning into my touch. Garrett scooted over and Bella and I sat down.

She nodded, ready to hear what I had to say. "I spoke to Jasper. He did believe you to be dead, but he also thought that after they all left, Edward killed Victoria. Obviously not. He claims it's a lot to explain, I don't know how unless it somehow ties into your years with her. I told him I didn't care who comes, but I wanted answers. He didn't have much to say for their actions in leaving you, but he knows where I am. He'll call once he gets it all figured out. Now if they all come, you are to be with Garrett or by my side at all times. Their scent might just trigger Victoria.." I paused noticing that she didn't flinch. "And that's what I need. She won't get her hands on you and like before, do not leave this house. Depending on how many come, you can stay upstairs or downstairs, but I really don't want you alone in any room. I don't care if I or Garrett are in the middle of something, you want something, ask and you know we'll do it. We're about to be attached to the hip darlin'." She pursed her lips with a nod. "I can handle that." She stated.

"Don't worry Bella, Peter can handle this. I'm here too." Bella glanced at Garrett and I with a nervous smile. "I'm just a little confused as to why Edward would say he killed her." I hummed. "I don't know, but I will find out." I vowed. After a while, Bella went into the kitchen making her some breakfast. I turned to Garrett with a sigh. "Everything will be alright Peter." I ran a hand through my hair with a nod. "I'm sorry to drag you into this. I know you and Carlisle go a long way." He shook his head with a smile. "We do, but I don't condone what they did to her. She's like a litte sister to me. I had a sister when I was human, they almost look identical. I uh, after I was changed, I slaughtered my whole family." Jesus. "I need to go hunt. Let me know man." I nodded with a thumbs up, standing before making my way inside the kitchen.

* * *

**TS**

By mid afternoon, my phone rang. I just got done with getting Bella's identification papers set up which would be sent to me within a week. I was currently in the bedroom while Bella showered. I answered on the third ring. "When will you be here?" I asked. "We'll be there by midnight." Jasper said. "Who's coming?" I asked turning the heat up in the bedroom some. "Everyone." He replied. I could hear them talking in the background.

"Great. There are some ground rules that need to be set, but we'll get to that point when you all arrive. You all need to make sure you are fully hunted, one mishap..." I trailed off, Jasper already knowing my threat. He sighed. "I know Peter. I'm not going to hurt her again." I growled into the phone. "I wasn't just talking about you. That little fuck ass pansy. I'll kill you all. I'm not the same anymore Jasper. Now that I have a mate, a human one at that, the whole ball game has changed. She needs me now more than ever. See you at midnight." I hung up again before he could say anything else. This was business, not pleasure. Once I got all the answers I needed, they could and would leave unless one of them piss me off too much. But Edward and my dear ol' 'brother'? One of them will not be leaving alive or in one piece.

The shower cut off, and I grabbed the cream for some of Bella's scars. I knocked on the bathroom door and after her quiet come in, I walked inside. She was in her fluffy blue towel, staring into the mirror. She did this all the time, just stared, touching her scars. Her stiches were almost ready to come out, no longer needing a bandage. I applied the cream to her back, being as gentle as possible, knowing it stung a bit. Usually I did it all over, she'd look away as I did so, not able to look.

"You want me to do it?" I asked. I asked her every time she showered, knowing that one day she'll be able to look at her scars differently. "Yes please.." She whispered. She let the towel drop, and I squatted down to her front area and applied the cream to her scars that weren't already permanent. She hissed as I applied the cream to her larger scar. I glanced up at her, finding that she was watching me. That was progress. After I finished, I wrapped her back in her towel with a kiss to her forehead. She wrapped her arms around me, nuzzling her face into my shirt.

"I've got you sugar." I whispered, holding her close to me. She sniffed slightly squeezing me tighter. I ran my hand down her back as she shivered. "Thank you Peter." I just hummed, my other hand in her hair. Within these 2 and a half days, her hair was staring to look more vibrant and shiny. I probably needed to get her some more shampoo and conditioner. She let go, reaching on her tippy toes, kissing under my jaw. I was about 6'3 and Bella was literally a foot shorter than me. I shot her a grin and she walked out of the bathroom going to the closet.

I waited for her to get dressed and walked out of the bathroom. "Two things. I've got some new identification for you coming soon. You'll be Isabella Maurine Whitlock? Is that alright?" I asked. She nodded snickering. "What?" I asked amused. She shook her head. "Maurine? I sound old, like grandma old." She laughed. I shook my head. "Do you want to change it?" I asked, giving her a smile. She shook her head as she sat on the bed. I was happy to also see her color was coming back but the bruising was still there. Her cheek was a pale yellow, and the rest of her body was still black and blue.

"Great. You're 25, from Montana, born and raised. You'll have a passport, drivers license, all the works. Once this is taken care of, I promise you'll be able to go outside, shopping, wherever you want to go. I just don't want to risk you." I sat on the bed, pulling her next to me. "You are my life now. You come first. I just want you safe. The Cullen's, all of them, will be here by midnight. Say the words and I'll make them leave regardless of what information I have." I nuzzled her temple, breathing her in. She didn't say anything, but curled up next to me, falling asleep.

I tucked her into the bed and took this time to go hunting and scouting. I walked out of the room, and downstairs. I shook my head at Garrett who was watching one of Bella's movies. "She's not going to be happy with you if she finds out you watched one without her." I chuckled. "And she will know this how?" He asked. "If she asked, you know I would tell." I smirked.

"Pussy whipped." I snorted leaning against the wall. "You'll understand Garrett. One day. Anything that woman wants I'd give it to her." Garrett shrugged. "I rather like not being tied down. If she wanted the Cullen's?" I glared at that. Just the thought of her with them made my skin crawl. "Fuck them. I'd tear them from limb to limb and you know it. It's..primal I guess. The fact that she's human raises the stakes that much higher, but even so, this is the first time the beast within feels at peace. Like we are connected. Sure I want to tear them, Victoria, and whoever else gets in my way, apart, but it feels so much more... personal." I growled out the word, shaking slightly.

At this moment, I wanted nothing more than to go back to that room, and just lay with her. I wanted to kick Garrett out for the time being but I knew that wasn't rational. The thought of more vampires in my home than needed has me on edge. "I'll be back."

My first stop was a perimeter check around the property. I even went as far out as the cabin smelling nothing but the same two scents. What was their game? Afterward I went hunting, finding a woman robbing some man that was knocked out. I decided to drain them both as they reeked of nothing but coke and death. I licked my lips of the remaining blood, and started my trek back home. Judging by the dark overcast and the hint of blue in the sky, it was only about 3:30 and my nerves were getting the better of me.

I wanted the Cullen's here now. I wanted this problem eliminated as soon as possible. I ran home, wondering if Bella was still asleep. She usually didn't nap during the day, and I was assuming the impending arrival of the Cullen's was taking its toll.

"That's how it ends?! Seriously? So did he die? No not the half machine guy. John! You know, we should watch Aliens." I shook my head. You so didn't want Garrett started on that. "I've seen a few. The third was had some real messed up graphics." Her voice was soothing to me as I neared the front.

I could drown in it.

Bella glanced up at me with a small smile. I gave her one in return, making my way towards the upstairs bathroom to wash.

* * *

**TS**

"So when they get here, what's the plan?" Gerrett asked. I could see it in his eyes, the hardness in them. This was all business. "First they need to hunt. I don't care if they did before they arrived. Their eyes are going to be the brightest gold. It'll probably be late, so Bella would be asleep most likely." I looked over at the girl in question who was staring off into space.

I waved my hand in front of her face. She blinked before turning her attention back to me. "Sorry." She murmured. I nodded. "It's alright. Where'd you go?" I asked curiously. She shrugged, pulling her knees up to her chest. She took in a deep breath. "I don't know. I'm just...anxious? I guess. I don't know what to do or say when I see them. If I want to say anything at all. I hate them." She admitted and I just watched her for a second. "You and me both sugar. You don't have to do or say anything you're uncomfortable with." I assured.

That was my job. If she couldn't say 'fuck you', I damn sure would. She nodded and glanced at me from under her lashes, making me want to do a double take.

She really was a beautiful woman. Despite the bruises to her face. She had this selflessness about her, and she was a fighter, I knew that. All those years alone, in the dark. I was her salvation just not in the way she thought. She took the Cullen's shit from the very beginning and ran with it.

She was everything I wanted. She was caring, even let go of her fear to trust me and even Garrett and he actually despised humans, but I wouldn't tell her that. She was very much different than when she came here. She was comfortable, this was hers as much as it was mine. Her laughter was airy and light. Her smile was real. But her eyes, they held so much, a lot of pain I wished to take away, fear that I could only help her overcome, but there was something else there. This light that didn't burn out in her. I knew she'd never stopped fighting, believing that there is some good in her world and even mine.

She had this optimism that things would get better and at this time, she really needed it, because it would get better. She'd get better. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. She was the female version of me, made for me. What I lacked, she had.

I didn't fear things, but she did, making me more so susceptible to have something to lose. That is what I had now. I used to think that having a mate was a burden in my range of life. One day there would be enemies and a mate would be a complication.

I'd have to grapple with the idea that if they die, so do I. But a human, so fragile, soft, vulnerable..they stand no chance. But this human, my human was something that I knew I'd fight for till the moment I turned to ash. I was learning that a mate isn't a burden, it's precious. Special. I don't mind taking care of Bella, because the beast in me wouldn't have it any other way. We care, protect, and are meant to love the creature that is put in our paths to spend eternity with.

I don't know who or what graced me with this gift, Bella, but I knew that I'd never give her up for anything, to anyone. She was mine, one day would be mine in every way possible, human or vampire and for the first time ever, I felt fear. It was different. I know I said I didn't fear anything before but I do now.

Nothing ever struck fear in me, not even with Maria. But Bella? I feared everything concerning her, because I know that the moment I lose her will be the day that every moral, every part of me will be no more. So I planned not to. Her humanity was still on the table and I'm promising myself that that will be the only way she'll go out if that's her choice.

"Okay. From that point, they are going to tell me everything I need to know. From the beginning. The moment they met Bella, the baseball game, how in the hell they thought they could hide the only heartbeat from a group of nomads, why didn't they kill Victoria, why Edward said he did, and how come they didn't sense you in the woods." That was certainly a mouthful.

"I wonder if they knew." She murmured. I was quiet for a moment, watching her. She'll be fine. I shrugged. I honestly didn't know. "How do you feel?" I asked. She shrugged. "Honestly? I don't know. I'm hurt by them more so than anything. When I was with Victoria all I thought about was how I got there, and it was the Cullen's fault. Mine too, Edward warned me about him, how he was a predator." I almost wanted to roll my eyes. He was a predator alright. But I wasn't going to let her blame herself. They knew what they were doing. "Bella. It's not your fault. You're human. You are prey to us, so it was only natural for you to fall in place with them. Personally I think it became too hard to deal with. But we will get our answers. It's getting close to midnight. Just a few more hours, and we'll know what's the truth."

* * *

**Midnight. 12:15am**

I stood outside, my eyes seeing very well in the dark. I could hear them coming by car, two vehicles, and they should be pulling up within minutes. I had my hands behind my back, standing tall, my scars present. I could hear Bella's heart beat escalating as she stood behind Garrett in the doorway. "Peter?" Bella called softly. I turned partially, glancing at her curiously. I could tell by the way she bounced on her toes that she was anxious and already feeling that invisible pull. Hmmm. I didn't want her outside but with all of the Cullen's here, her scent wouldn't be picked up on too easily.

I nodded, giving Garrett the okay. She grabbed the jacket that hung on the rack, and slipped on the snow boots I got her. I held my arm out for her to take, which she took immediately, sliding behind me with ease. "Alright there?" I asked, glancing behind me to look at her. She nodded, her cheeks already turning pink. She pushed her head into my back sighing.

I could feel her fingers gripping my shirt tightly. She was wound up, that's for sure. The headlights came into view of a sleek black car, and a Jeep. I kept my face straight as the lights turned off and the car doors opened.

Bella let out a sound I don't think I ever heard before, a mix between a squeak of surprise and maybe a whimper, I wasn't sure. I knew seeing them, or at least hearing them wasn't going to do her much good. Instinctually my chest did that purring growl, which seemed to soothe her for the moment.

Her heart calmed and I didn't take my eyes off of them, their eyes were a bright gold, their faces a mixture between disbelief and guilt. I didn't look away from Jasper as Bella suddenly grabbed my hand, standing next to me, pushed against my side as close as she could be. I squeezed her hand, proud of her in that moment.

I saw his eyes flicker to our hands and back up to me. The short brown haired woman, who I think was Esme according to the picture, glanced at Bella softly. "Oh honey." She whispered. I could tell she was taking in the bruises she could see on her face, and the tiny scars that were on her neck. My fingers twitched as they tore their gazes to her, my nerves were about to reach a certain point.

I didn't the like the scrutiny and neither did Bella. I growled at Jasper, glaring. "Don't try to calm me." I snapped. The others looked on in confusion. "You're making him anxious." Jasper explained slowly. "If you all don't mind, I'd like to get my mate inside. I would suggest that if you feel as if you need to hunt, do so. Like I told Jasper...one mishap and all hell will break lose. Come on sugar." Bella's grip on my hand was as tight as it could be as I ushered her inside first. Garrett was waiting, grabbing her jacket as she took off her boots.

Her hand was back in mine almost immediately as we moved to the side, letting the Cullen's in. Bella squirmed slightly next to me noticing Esme's eyes taking her in. Bella was in a large semi long sleeved shirt and pants, socks on her feet. "Staring is rude Esme." Bella whispered, shifting closer to me. I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against me. She turned partially, her free hand coming to rest up on my chest. "She's right. Every scar that you see is a product of your leaving and that's not even half of it. I called you here for answers because after dealing with your family, she was tortured for almost 5 years, and not even 5 hours away from here.

I wasn't here for no more than an hour when Bella stumbled upon here and the moment I looked in her eyes I knew, and I've promised to find out what really happened, and how. Also take care of a problem you seemingly missed. So you're all going to tell me everything we want to know and trust me, I'll know if you're lying. There a few things that can make you lose a limb or two. You need to stay fully fed while you're here and don't speak to Bella unless she speaks to you. Whatever question she asks, you tell her. Don't stare, don't ask questions. This isn't pleasure, this is business."

"Isn't that up to her?" My eyes took in the boy that staring at Bella. I bared my teeth. "And what makes you think it's not? Does it look like she has anything to say to any of you?" Bella even shook her head, gripping my shirt in the back. "Can't you see? She's terrified of every single one of you." Garrett spoke up, looking to Carlisle with shame. The room was silent, and I looked down at Bella who was staring off into space.

I pulled Bella along up the stairs and she didn't say much as she crawled into my bed. "Lay with me?" She asked. I didn't say anything as I crawled in next to her. She shook her head with a quiet laugh. "No Peter, under the covers." She stated. I cocked my head to the side in confusion, but did as she asked. "Am I not cold?" I asked as she snuggled next to me. She shook her head. "You're warm for some reason." I stared her in disbelief as she laid her head on my arm. "Like I said, I trust you Peter." I hummed to myself, laying my head on the pillow. I wrapped my arms around her, hearing her sigh of contentment.

I kissed her hair, closing my eyes as if I were sleeping too.


	5. Follow the Rules

**BPOV (Yay!)**

When I could no longer ignore the sounds around me, I took in a deep breath, pressing my face into Peter's arm. He smelled good, felt like safety. When I first saw Peter, I was terrified, for sure he'd kill me, trick me into being comfortable and then snap my neck.

But by being here, 3 days now, Peter has shown me that's not the case. He's gotten me food, given me shelter, has been patient with me, pushing me out of my comfort zone. Last night really proved a lot to me. I could also feel something as I watched him in the snow waiting. I was scared for one thing, terrified really of the family I once knew, their reason being the reason I looked like I did.

She used to say their names each time she cut me or bit me. Hurt me till I screamed. Then shut me up when I wanted to. Their faces flashed through my head every time. She did terrible, terrible things. When she let me go, dropped me from my chains, and didn't stop me, I walked out. Looking back of course, but I kept going.

I honestly think she wanted me to bleed out there in the cold. _I'll see you soon pet._ She whispered those words to me and every time I closed my eyes, I heard them. On repeat. When I finally saw Peter, I was happy, there was somebody, _somebody._ Until I saw his skin, his red eyes. I prayed for death. But when he dropped to his knees...and his eyes met mine, something did click but I didn't want to see it.

But now? I don't know what it is I want from him. But I know I like him, I know I need him near me. When he held me last night, I felt so safe. I know that he'd do anything for me.

Peter's fingers dancing across my cheek made me open my eyes. I blinked up at him, taking in his beauty. He was looking at me in concern, his eyes taking me in. "Alright sugar?" He asked me. I nodded, leaning into his palm. He was so soft, he almost felt human. I breathed him in a little bit, sighing.

"Peter?" I asked, looking up at him. He tilted his head at me. I didn't know what I wanted to ask him. What I wanted from him. He confused me really. How was I made for him? How was he made for me? What exactly did I have that made him whole?

"Bella?" He asked, gathering my attention once more. I shook my head in a daze. "Nothing. I'm going to go shower." I moved away from him, his eyes on me. He grabbed my hand as I stood, making me look down at him.

He stood to his full height, and I cranked my neck to look at him. This was first time we were really alone in a sense. In our own bubble. I wonder what he thought of me. I wonder if he thought I was fragile thing.

He reached sown caressing my cheek softly. I could see the question in his eyes. "I'm alright." I smiled. He let me go before nodding. I walked into the bathroom, grabbing the scar cream on my way. I closed the bathroom door before stepping into the shower to turn the water on.

I walked towards the large mirror, taking in the black tile that covered the bathroom. I sighed, slowly undressing, taking in most of the bruises. I touched the large scar on my stomach remembering the pain of the hook. I closed my eyes tightly. _I'll slowly bleed you out, before letting your guts spill all over the place._

I sighed heavily, reaching down, feeling the scars that ran across my skin. I sucked in a breath shuddering.

_I sobbed into the cloth, shaking as Victoria ripped the front of my jeans open, the underwear with it. I was shaking my head, pleading for her not to do this. I could take everything else, but not this._

_"Please." I cried, the word coming out muffled. Victoria glanced at me, her red eyes glowing. The little razor she had was glinting with blood. I grabbed on tighter as she sliced my skin, trailing down. "You must be still Bella. You don't want me to cut you do you?" She asked, looking almost concerned. I sobbed more shaking my head, going still like she said._

_I winced as she palmed me with a laugh. She took the razor with one hand, using the other to open me up. "Hmm, should I?" She asked, glancing up at me._

_She took the cloth from my mouth, tilting her head._

I shook my head, moving my hand away. I swallowed the hole in my throat and turned away walking into the shower, wiping the tears as I went.

As I washed, I thought about what I wanted to know from the Cullen's. What was it they knew? Why did they leave me? Did they look for me? Did Alice see me? _Could_ she? Why did Edward lie? What if they were working together? Oh god..what if _they_ were working together? Why would he admit to killing her if he knew for sure he didn't?

I slid down the glass panicking. Water got in my eyes, my hair sticking to my face. _I'll see you soon._ I couldn't do this. _I'll gut you and hang your insides for decoration._

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Something in my gut was telling me that I was right. That somebody that was in this home would be my demise. My end.

I shook my head, standing up. "Calm down Bella," I whispered to myself. I'd talk to Peter about it. He'll know what to do. I finished washing and turned off the water. I grabbed the towel, shaking off my panic attack. I stepped out, wafting the steam.

I walked to the mirror again, and dried off. Using my hand, I wiped the glass, the hairs on my neck standing up. I took in a breath, my eyes slowly going wide.

I blinked a few times, seeing nothing. What was that? I was starting to think I was going crazy. I whirled around glancing in the corner. I felt like I was in one of those horror movies. I was tempted to go into the dark corner and try to figure out what I saw. I know I saw a person, but it was so fast that I really could've been imagining things.

I don't know if he could feel me, or maybe by the fast pounding of my heart, but Peter knocked on the door. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. I had to smile to myself a little. He could tell when something was wrong or bothering me. I don't know why he doesn't just walk in, it is his house after all and he's seen me naked already. I didn't see the point of concealment.

"Nothing, I..I thought...I thought I saw something." I tried brushing it off but whether I did or didn't, Peter needed to know. Either I'm crazy or there was somebody there. The door opened immediately, his eyes finding me first. He was giving me his usual once over that he gave when he'd be gone for a minute.

I pointed towards the corner and he went, surveying the area. "What did you see?" He asked. I too looked. "Someone. It was quick. Or maybe I'm seeing things. It was so fast." I whispered. Peter shook his head glancing at me.

"I don't smell anything. But I'll do a perimeter sweep real quick. After you get dressed, you can find Garrett darlin'. There's some breakfast on the island." I nodded. "Wait." I called as he was about to leave the bathroom. I grabbed the cream with a sigh of hesitance. "Can you do my back?" I asked curiously and in return was a smile. "Yeah." I turned around and watched him in the mirror as he applied the cream to my back and shoulders.

His hands were warm, something I still didn't understand as he applied the cream. When he was done, he asked his usual question and I shook my head. "I've got it." He kissed my hair before disappearing. I started with my neck counting the scars. They didn't hurt anymore, but they held the memories. I knew though that each scar represented some pain I survived and the fact that I was here and alive, was something she couldn't take away from me.

I wrapped my towel back around me, feeling a tad bit better. I faced something on my own, and that was another thing she couldn't take from me. I opened the bathroom door, and walked towards the large closet that held our clothes. I pulled out one of Peter's shirts knowing he wouldn't mind, a set of sweat pants and some socks. It was warm in the house, so there wasn't a need for long sleeves.

I made my way out of the door and down the stairs. I took my time, wondering if all of them were downstairs. I knew Peter wasn't back yet as he would be by my side. I turned the corner seeing Esme and Carlisle on the couch, and looking towards the porch to see Jasper outside. I smiled as I saw Garrett in the kitchen warming up my food. "Thank you Garrett." I smiled. He handed me my plate and I grabbed a cup pouring my juice.

"Peter made these?" I asked surprised. Garrett nodded looking at me in disgust. " I so don't miss human food." I gave a chuckle, eating quietly. I could feel eyes on me, and I shivered slightly. After eating, I cleaned up wondering when everything would begin. Looking at the clock, it was still early in the morning. Garrett's phone rang, and I looked to him expectantly. He pulled out his phone. "It's not Peter. I need to take this. An old friend. Stay in the living room or kitchen." He stated before walking outside. I decided to stay in the kitchen as I didn't want to be in the living room.

I grabbed the juice off the counter and put it in the fridge. I closed the fridge door, freezing as I saw her reflection in it. I didn't turn around just watching her. When I saw her hand move I whirled around, and I'm sure I look like a deer caught in headlights. I shook my head. I didn't want her touching me. I pressed my back into the fridge. My eyes flew to the living room, seeing Carlisle no where to be found.

She reached her hand out and touched my arm gently, her ice cold hands making me flinch. Slowly her face started to morph before my eyes, her brown hair turning red, and her face changing, and those golden eyes melting to a bloody, bright, vibrant red. I knew I was seeing things, that Victoria really wasn't here, but it didn't stop the pounding of my heart or shake the fear from my body.

My throat was tight as I opened my mouth to tell her no, to tell her to back away, but everything seemed to change. The house started to shrink, leaving only the kitchen as it changed to stone, the walls turning a horrible grey and brown, my blood pooling at the ground. My hands went to my hair and I pulled. I pulled hard, enough to tear a few strands. I slid to the ground, Victoria squatting down with me. Smiling.

She held up what she liked to call 'my best friend', the knife glinting in the sun that shined through the window. "Are you ready?" She asked me. "I'm coming." She laughed. Suddenly she wafted away like smoke, and the walls slowly started to expand changing colors once again, golden eyes staring at me in concern. I pushed away from Carlisle, shaking. Garrett pulled Carlisle by the shirt, the force throwing him backwards, him hitting the wall by the stairs.

He helped me to my feet and stood in front of me. I grasped his shirt. "Garrett, I want Peter." I whispered. He nodded. "I know. He's coming. He caught a scent a few miles out, he was tracking it. Are you alright?" I didn't answer as I looked to Esme, who was looking guilty off to the side. "I didn't know you would react like that. I'm sorry." She whispered. "No you're not. As soon as Carlisle left the room, you came in here. I saw you walk in here, but I didn't know what you were doing. What don't you get? You are the reason she was out there. Bella, are you alright?" He asked again, his voice hard. I nodded, realizing he wasn't staring at me but at Carlisle. "Truthfully? No." I answered.

He growled low in his throat as Carlisle stood, shaking off the flakes of wall. "I was trying to help. She was having a complete psychotic episode." He said defensively. "She's not psychotic." Peter said walking into the room, his face hard and dark. It was an expression I've never seen before. Carlisle glanced at me as I moved from behind Garrett and into Peter's hold. "Peter, she completely had a meltdown."

Peter growled pulling away from me, and stalked towards Carlisle. He grabbed Carlisle by the neck, pushing him into the wall. "Because of your wife, and it's called trauma. Was I not clear when I said not to touch, talk, go near her? I can feel her, and trust me, I felt her. I don't know what you're tryin' to do, but she will never trust you. Never go back with you. Never leave with you, leave me for your family. She has no loyalty to you and you damn sure don't have any to her. Next time any one of you touch my mate, I'm coming for you first. The only reason I won't rip her hand off right now is because I don't want Bella to see the things that bring me joy. I'd smile like a Cheshire Cat while I ripped your head from your body. Keep her and your family in check before you have none. Understand?"

Peter was suddenly by my side again grabbing my hands, frowning at the hair in my hands. He just grunted wiping my hands. He pulled me close to him, breathing me in. I grabbed his shirt tightly in a fist. I swallowed. "I was there again. I...she was here, right in front of me." I looked up at him, feeling the tears pinpricking my eyes. He held my face, and leaned down, his nose touching mine. "Shh. It's alright." He whispered into my ear.

**PPOV**

I held Bella in my arms, her back against my chest. All the Cullen's were now in the living room, and I squeezed Bella a little tighter. "I want to know what happened after you killed James. Why didn't you hunt Victoria?" I asked. The demon in me was awake now, his mate in his arms and his enemy at his mercy. Nobody spoke for a second and that was already thinning my patience. I leaned low, whispering into Bella's ear. "Darlin' you're going to see a side of me you've never seen before. I might scare you." She turned her head, her lips at my ear. "I trust you Peter." I kissed her temple and nodded to Garrett.

He grabbed Carlisle, forcing him to his knees, and grabbing his hands. "Carlisle only has 10 fingers. Start answering." I stated, glancing at them in boredom. "You wouldn't. Jasper spoke so highly of you." Alice whispered, her fear shining through. "He means it. They didn't see her as a threat. I did, but I let it go since Carlisle said to drop it." Jasper said. "Why?" Bella asked, looking to Carlisle. He shrugged. "We didn't see her anymore after that, nor Laurent, so I thought it was better to not to put us in anymore danger." Carlisle was looking at me when he spoke, his golden eyes frozen. "Did you think she'd come back? For revenge?" She asked him. Carlisle looked to her shaking his head. I glanced in Jasper's direction and then Carlisle. "Garrett." I commanded who immediately broke a finger off. Bella jumped in my arms but didn't turn away. She glanced at me curiously. "That was a lie." I stated. Esme stood, her hand to her mouth.

"You knew. Now why didn't any of you go after Victoria?" I asked. "They weren't mates. More so companions." Edward responded. He was staring at Bella with a look I knew all too well. One I didn't like.

"Okay so what's with the mate for mate bullshit?" I asked angrily. What's her motive? Why did she kidnap Bella and torture her for 5 years?

"We don't know. It wasn't just Jasper that made me break up with Bella. We knew Victoria would come around, but we hoped she'd seek revenge on one of us, not her. Weeks after I met Bella, Alice told me she would be a vampire, but not one of us. Bella is the one who ultimately kills us all." I tilted my head in confusion trying to understand what he was trying to say.

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with Victoria?" Bella asked, turning so she was pressed against me. "Everything," Jasper whispered. I glanced at them all, knowing that this was much deeper.

"Jasper." I snapped angrily. He looked up at me, his eyes glossy. "We.." He paused as Rosalie's hand grasped his wrist. "No." She growled. "Garrett." I nodded to him, hearing the _crack_. Carlisle let out a yell as his hand landed in front of me. Bella leaned down, grabbing it. Her face scrunched up in disgust and I grabbed it from her before the fingers started moving. She wouldn't like that too much.

"We gambled Bella's life.." Carlisle hissed, looking up at me angrily. "Years before she was ever born. We..met with Victoria, James, Laurent, and another vampire named Louis. Louis was Victoria's mate. We were hunting one night, when the four of them stumbled amount us. Edward was just a newborn at the time. His emotions got the best of him when Louis came close upon his feeding, and he killed Louis. At that time, Alice and Jasper had already joined us and Alice has a vision of Bella. At the moment, we were responsible for Edward so if he died, we all did as well.

Edward was already uncontrolled as it was and caused numerous suspicious activity in over three different countries. The Volturi would soon find us. Louis used to work for the Volturi and after serving his time, was able to leave. Victoria also had her connections to them and we told her that in exchange we'd give her something else. A human. A human that had the blood of the sweetest scent, ambrosia. A human that was gifted. This human could lead her to power one day.

The strongest mind. She accepted. But then Edward met Bella that day, he fell in love with her, and we knew that the deal we made would be off. We left, hoping that she'd come for us once and for all. But she went straight for you. I think killing James, and with her mate gone, it threw her over the edge. She wanted retribution and with us gone...you were all she had."


	6. Curtains Closed

**PPOV**

I don't think anyone was breathing, not even Bella. I rested my head on her shoulder, my own shoulders shaking as I let out a laugh. I lifted my head staring at Carlisle. "That was a good one. It really was. Why are you still lying to me? The only truth that came out of your mouth the fact that you gambled her life. But it wasn't when Edward was a Newborn was it? Do you really think I believed any word you just said to me? First of all, you'd be stupid to think that Victoria would come after you when you promised Bella decades ago. Now I do believe she and James were just companions meaning that the mate for a mate bullshit is a cover up." I unwrapped my arms from around Bella, and Garrett let go of Carlisle.

I squatted down to his eye level and tapped his forehead. "I thought you were smart." I mocked. I grasped his head in my hands, twisting it off in one go. I tossed it to Garrett, and grabbed Esme by the throat as she charged at me. I waggled my finger in front of her face. "Ah, ah, ah." I grabbed her by the forearms tightly, and kicked her in the chest, propelling her body backwards, her arms in my hands. I took in a deep breath with a smile on my face as if I was smelling fresh air. I dropped them to the ground with a satisfied sigh.

"That felt great. Sugar, turn that knob right there by the fire place." I asked Bella. She glanced at the body parts with hesitance but nodded. "Peter? What are you doing?" Jasper asked me. His golden eyes still had that glossy look to them. I tilted my head at him as if I was confused by the question. "What do you think I'm doing? You're all lying straight to your teeth and until I get the truth, body parts will be burnin' today." I answered. I held up my hand to stop him from saying anything else, my gift coming in strong.

_Truth: Gamble mate's life after James death. Volturi. Hired Victoria. Want to acquire Edward and Alice's gift, mate special. Cullen's on Aro list._

"Peter?" Bella asked coming to stand next to me. I furrowed my brow. I looked at Jasper and then Carlisle. "Garrett, put Carlisle's head back on, but remove his arms. Hold on Sugar." Since he was only decapitated for no more than a few minutes, his venom should kick in immediately. Garrett held the head still after detaching his arms. The venom sizzled as it fused his head back together.

He opened his now dark golden eyes with a gasp. His eyes went to his arms, and then Esme's. I glanced behind me to see her doing her best to nurture her wounds. "You wanted to seem as if you were doing the "right" thing. To save your family, but truth is, you're on the Volturi's list aren't you?" I asked. He glanced at the rest of his 'children' and I snapped my fingers. "Hey, we're here right now. Don't look at them, look at me. And don't you lie to me, because she'll have no arms soon. Answer me." I growled.

He nodded slowly. "Alice had a vision of Bella years before she moved to Forks, her mind silent and immune to all mental gifts. That was what we needed to finally get the Volturi to leave us alone. Edward befriended her, and did fall in love with her. After killing James, we realized that since we had Bella already, it was best to offer her up for Victoria to take to Aro, but she declined. Aro wanted Edward and Alice. He didn't see the point of a shield, a decision that didn't come until later down the line. We left Bella after her birthday because we knew that Bella was no longer sufficient to them. He had his mind set and when we heard Bella went missing, we knew it was Victoria, but we assumed Aro cashed in. When you called, we realized that wasn't the case. I don't know why she did those things, I don't, and that's the truth. Aro will come for her one day, you as well. Your gift is extraordinary." I didn't say anything, just stared at him.

"So, Victoria just..up and made my life hell because she wanted to? Because she could?" Bella's face was a dark red as she stared down Carlisle. "I don't know. We knew you were in the woods with her, but we..we wanted to be free." He whispered. Bella looked to me for confirmation. "He's telling the truth darlin'." I said. I pursed my lips and nodded at Carlisle. He sighed and looked to Esme. "Together?" He asked her. She nodded, using her knees to get to him. They embraced each other as best as they could with no arms, and I let them have their moment. I was going to kill Carlisle and he knew it. Best to take his mate with him.

I stood behind Carlisle, Garrett going to stand next to Bella. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled quickly, throwing it into the fire immediately. Esme was a shaking leaf and she looked up at me, her lip quivering. "I'm sorry." She whispered before I did the same, pulling her head off, putting her head in the fire as well.

I dusted my hands and glanced at the remaining 'children'. "So, if it's alright with my sugar, let's play a game shall we? I want Victoria dead, and you 5 lovely vampires each have a part to play in it. On top of that, you still have the Volturi on your heads. I wonder that if I called one of our _leaders_ and gave them a little tip. Who would get to you first? I mean this fireplace here is sending out the essence of Carlisle and Esme as we speak, so it wont take long before she makes her way here. She's playing games, but she wont pass up the opportunity to the one's that broke her deal. She's out for revenge and blood. Darlin? Upstairs behind the closet is a false door, and in it is a duffel bag. Go grab it, and put on something warm." Bella did as I asked and I turned back towards Jasper and the rest. "You can't jus leave us here." I looked down at the blonde. "I can and I will. You won't be leaving here today. I'm sorry it's not me doing it, but I've got business to take care of."

I went upstairs to make sure Bella had her things. She was already dressed and has the duffel in her hand. I reached under the bed and grabbed mine. "Come on." I could see her getting ready to ask me a question and I shook my head. "Later." I walked with Bella downstairs and towards the kitchen, Garrett holding two bags. One with some essentials for Bella and a personal one. I nodded, ushering Bella out the back door, Garrett leading her to my truck.

She glanced back at me in confusion and I just waved her on. I locked up the back door and walked out towards the front. Jasper was next to me in an instant. "Peter, where are you going?" I ignored him and whistled, watching as Garrett drove off, Bella staring at me through the passenger window.

I closed the door in his face and walked down the steps. Jasper opened the door and I tossed him the pin that I had in my hand. "Here." I gave Jasper a salute before taking off down the drive way, the truck parked at the end of it. I hopped into the cab and watched as my home blew up into pieces.

It wouldn't kill them, but it would be hard to leave.


	7. Night Terrors

**PPov**

I had many places all over Montana, so getting to my second home wasn't an issue. I looked down at Bella as her teeth chattered. I led her towards the large circular chair that sat in the corner, grabbing the blanket off. I don't even know why I had this thing. Not like I used it. I bundled her up in it, rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

I squatted down to her level, running my hands through her hair. "I'm going to get things turned on and Garret is going to the store to grab essentials. Okay here?" I asked her, watching her closely.

She shivered, but nodded, leaning into me. I kissed her forehead before going around the house. This house was just one floor, but many different rooms. Everything interconnected, leaving the bedrooms on one side of the house and the common area on the other. Each side had two different breakers, and I started with the living room.

Flipping the switches, I heard the power immediately turn on, and I went ahead and turned up the temperature a bit. "I'm not turning on the heat just yet sugar, this place has got to run a bit." I heard her quiet 'Okay', and went about the rooms, opening doors to get things ventilated.

As I fiddled with the sheets in the master bedroom, I heard Bella's soft footsteps traveling the hall. "Peter?" She called, her head popping into the bedroom.

I turned towards her, raising my brows. She wrung her hands, stepping in. I dropped the sheet onto the bed, giving her my full attention. "You look nervous," I stated, walking forward to grab her hands. She wrinkled her nose, shrugging. "That's an understatement." She whispered.

I waited for her to tell me what was wrong as she fidgeted under my gaze. She sighed after a few seconds, letting my hands go. "Am I crazy?" She asked, looking up at me, her brown eyes looking ever darker in the soft light.

"No. Like I said, trauma. You've been through an ordeal Bella." She let out a breath through her nose, worrying her lips between her teeth. I gently coaxed her lip forward wondering what had her wound up. "But Carlisle…" She started, and I held up my hand stopping her. "Is dead. He's no longer relevant. You're not crazy, your reactions the other day were totally rational. I'd be worried if you brushed everything off like it meant nothing."

I pushed some hair behind her ear smiling softly. "We'll get this taken care of. Don't worry about anything." She nodded, leaning into my palm. "I'll make her suffer Bella. I can promise you that." After getting the bedroom situated, Bella decided to shower and wind down for the night.

I heard the water start, and decided to get her food together. I still wanted her to have soups, but her digestive system seemed to be up for sandwiches and other solid foods. I made her grilled cheese and tomato soup with a glass of water. I set about grabbing her medicine and the different things she would need.

I froze as my senses seemed to stand on end, my nose taking in any unfamiliar scent or listening for any movement in or out of the house. Bella's heart rate spiked briefly before calming down.

I still didn't move as I focused my attention down the hall. Bella had stopped moving again, and her heart was now fluttering in her chest at an anxious pace.

"Peter?!" The second my name left her lips I was in the bathroom, taking in every corner. The room smelt like nothing but Bella and her scented shampoo. I pulled the shower door open, her wet hands clung to my shirt immediately. I grabbed the towel off the rack, wrapping her in it. I shut the water off, pulling her in the bedroom.

"I swear I saw someone. For real this time." I handed her the clothes she had on the chair, uncaring about modesty at this point. "I felt something. What did they look like?" I asked, turning towards the bathroom. I walked through every inch, eyes roaming every surface. "I didn't get a good look, it's like he disappeared." I didn't like the sound of this, not one bit. There was someone in my home, someone that I couldn't see or sense.

"Get dressed, change of plans sugar." I pulled out my phone and sent Garrett a quick text telling him to meet me at midnight with the truck. We'd be going across the state and into Idaho and then Oregon. I knew that if Victoria was still on the chase, she'd follow.

I just didn't have the time to look for an invisible ghost. Bella stayed glued to my side, and I wasn't letting her out of my sight either. This vampire could be a scout. The only reason I hadn't taunted he or she yet is because I'm unsure of what I'm walking into.

"Close your eyes." I murmured to her, pulling her close to me as she snuggled into my arm. "I'm not going anywhere." I promised. "What happens now?" She asked quietly. "We keep going. I've already made a call to the Volturi. They don't scare me. Victoria is next."

She was quiet for a moment, and I could almost hear her thinking. "If I asked, would you turn me?" I looked down at her for a moment, taking my fingers through her brown locks. "If that's what you wanted." I kissed her cheek, pulling her closer. "If I wanted to remain human?" She asked, turning to look at me.

I'd hate it, but I'd never go against her wishes. "If that's what you want, yes. I'd try to convince you sure, but if remaining human was what you truly desired, then so be it."

It was like a tension released from her body, and she relaxed, opening some part of herself to me. It all made me quite curious about what she saw her future like.

* * *

It was closing in on midnight, and as I awaited Garrett's return, I took a glance at Bella who was curled up on the couch, her face contorted in what I would call discomfort. Her small fingers were gripping at the cover around her, brow crinkling. I read somewhere that humans didn't like to be startled out of their sleep, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to wake her from whatever was plaguing her mind.

"Why?"

I couldn't protect her from her mind, it would be something she had to fight on her own. I knew that what flashed behind her eyes was her tormentor, and this just added to the list of all the reasons that I would give Victoria a slow torturous death. She was asking a question I don't think even Victoria herself could answer, and it made me feel helpless.

"I don't….Peter cares…" I could feel my features soften, and I sat back down next to her. "More than you know darlin'." I whispered in her ear, watching in delight as she seemed to pull herself out of whatever hole she had herself in. "He'll never leave…" She snuggled into my arm, sighing in content. I looked around the room as my senses perked up, putting me on edge.

"I might not be able to see you, but I can feel you. Tell Victoria that she's fucked with the wrong human. She won't like it when the devil makes his appearance. I won't kill you...yet, but keep spying' on my mate while she's vulnerable. You'll wish you were burnin' in hell."

The feeling disappeared almost immediately, and I leaned my head against the couch. "Aren't you two a pretty picture?" I gave him the finger shooting him a mock glare. "Yeah yeah. Got everything together?" Garrett nodded, grabbing the last few bags that Bella had, putting them in the truck.

"You made the call?" I nodded to Garrett's question, smirking. "Yeah, he's in play as we speak." I lifted Bella easily in my arms, smiling slightly as she mumbled my name. I'm not sure how I could go as long as I did without this woman, but I can't imagine a life where she didn't exist.

* * *

Idaho was better than Montana, warmer weather than before but cold nonetheless. Bella took quite a shining to this home of mine, and after letting it slip that she'd always wanted to live in a cozy little home such as mine, I knew that this would be hers.

She needed something in her name anyhow, and what better than this? I set her up with new ID's and a birth certificate, and I needed to get her life set up. What was concerning me more than anything was that she wasn't getting any sleep.

She sat and watched tv until she could no longer keep her eyes open, sleeping soundlessly through the night. I watched her fall into bed, her eyes barely staying open.

I reached for the remote before she could grab it. "Rest." I urged, sitting down next to her. "This is a fight you have to win on your own. But know this, I'll never leave your side."

I kissed her fingers, watching her eyes flutter close. My cell vibrated in my pocket, and I quickly stepped out of the room. "Whitlock." I answered, looking back at Bella. "I've tracked her Captain." My nose twitched, and I couldn't hide the smile that graced my face. "Where is she?"

"Heading North." I frowned at that, wondering where she was going.

 _Forks_.

Fuck.


	8. Forks

PPOV

I think I sighed for the thousandth time, my eyes following Bella as she moved back and forth, her teeth worryin' that bottom lip of hers. I made my way across the room stepping in her way. "Worryin' ain't finna help anything sugar," I said, holding her by the arms. She pushed the hair from her face looking up at me. "We'll figure it out. We can be on a plane this evening and make it to Charlie by early morning." I pulled her bottom lip from her teeth smiling down at her.

I wasn't as worried as I initially was, knowing that Victoria was going on foot. No way could I intercept her. She was too random. But a plane? Perfect. There was just no telling how her father would react when seeing his daughter after 5 years. Bella nodded, leaning her head on my chest. "You're right. I'll go pack a bag then...how do you think he'll react?" I smoothed her hair down with a chuckle. "It might just give him a heart attack." She hit at my chest with a mock glare, a slow smile forming. "I'll book the tickets." I was already heading towards my computer, Bella's light footsteps heading down the hall.

Garrett's laugh traveled outdoors as I pulled up in a rental. "You'll be back," I shook my head at the sight, Bella's arms wrapped around Garrett as tight as she could. I stepped out heading towards the back door grabbing the suitcases. While this was no laughing matter, Bella needed something light. Of course, I wouldn't let anything happen to her, but I know it was a relief to her that nothing would really change here. The life she had 5 years ago was long gone, and we all knew that Forks held nothing but her father. Although I did hear something about shapeshifting humans.

Bella was happy nonetheless, truly letting go of some of the control Victoria had on her life. Bella would see her father again, and I knew despite the worrying she was doing deep down, she was elated to see him. "Come on, we've got to go," I called, nodding to Garrett. He would keep an eye out for the Cullen's while looking for this silent intruder. I knew they might have been long gone, except maybe Edward, if they survived. The invisible vampire on the other hand possibly tipped Victoria off on just who I was. Nobody fucked with the Devil. She only wants to draw Bella out of hiding. Did she think I'd be dumb enough to let her go alone? She might've escaped the Cullen's, but I could find Bella anywhere.

I opened the passenger door for Bella, and then put the suitcases in the back before getting into the driver seat. I pulled out of the driveway making my way to the airport. I reached into my shirt pocket pulling out Bella's ID and passport. "Here. All yours." She scooted herself in the seat, grabbing her identification before leaning her head on my arm as I drove. I wove my right arm around her shoulders, Bella content sigh reaching my ears.

Boarding the plane wasn't a hard feat, many humans rather wanting to get me away from them, their instinct to a predator. One thing I did despise about planes were children. They say on every flight there is always a screaming baby, and sadly? They weren't wrong. Bella snickered at me, glancing over her shoulder, wiggling her fingers in the baby's direction. "Don't entice it," I hissed quietly, turning my own head to glare at the beast of a child. The baby's blue eyes found mine, their face freezing of all emotion until their eyes crinkled and mouth pulled into a frown.

Bella gave me a look as she turned back around. "Really?" She asked, her brow raised. I shrugged, taking in her features all of a sudden. I realized that she looked so much better, her face no longer varying shades, the bags under her eyes not as dark, her face actually glowed. God was she beautiful. Her brown hair now shined with some color, showing hints of burgundy in the light, her lashes creating shadows over her cheeks. My favorite thing of all was when she'd blush, a light shade of pink that reminded me of cotton candy.

I took her hand in my own, kissing the back of her hand before setting it on the armrest between us. She squeezed my hand with vigor smiling. "I know I should be freaking out, and somewhere deep down I am, but I've missed him so much." I smiled, leaning back into the seat, drowning out everything except Bella's heartbeat...

And that godforsaken demon of a baby.

By the time we landed, Bella was fidgeting, her heart beating a mile a minute. She was practically bouncing on her feet, her face changing from scared to excited, to worry and fear. There was nothing I could do to calm her nerves really, letting her own mind roll with what was happening. I already had a taxi waiting, and we rode the hour and a half to Bella's old home. It was rolling about 5 in the morning, no one out and about as of yet.

I kept my gift and senses on alert, finding nothing out of the ordinary so far. Bella was now tapping her foot slightly as the taxi started slowing down, her hands shaking. The taxi pulled to a stop in front of a small two-story house, the porch light on. Bella was chewing on her lip again, her leg now bouncing with her foot. I could see the taxi driver giving her a strange glance and when he cut his eyes to me, I just raised a brow in return.

"Here you kids go, enjoy your night," I paid the fare, pulling out the two suitcases. Bella slipped out, closing the door. The taxi slowly pulled off, and Bella stood at the end of the driveway just staring at her house. I waited patiently for her, my ears only picking up one heartbeat from the house and the quiet sound from the television. "He's awake," I said to her, hoping to urge her forward. She jumped at my voice before nodding. "You got this..." I heard her whisper before she started walking down the driveway. That's my girl.

I followed behind, my nose twitching at the scent of undertone dog. Disgusting. Bella rang the doorbell and waited. I kissed the top of her head. "You're doing great," I encouraged. She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. With every creak of the floorboard, Bella seemed to rock on her feet, holding her breath when her father unlocked the door.

The door opened to a semi-tall man with a mustache, salt, and pepper looking hair. He looked like a man that had been through hell 10 times over, looking as if he hadn't slept before in his life. He glanced at me first, his brow crinkling in confusion before those same brown eyes turned to look at Bella. I won't lie, but I think his heart stopped for just a second, his eyes looking her over from head to toe. The recognition hit his eyes immediately, but he struggled to say a word as he gripped the door frame tightly.

I caught him by his arm as his knees buckled, Bella's hand reaching out to steady him. "Dad?" She asked, ushering him inside. I followed behind shutting the door behind me. I wrinkled my nose once again at the dog-like smell permeating the house. Bella led him to the couch, his hands shaking as he touched her face. I stood in the shadows watching this moment unfold. "Is it really you?" He whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. Bella nodded, swallowing, her face turning red as she tried not to cry.

Her father pulled her into a hug, crushing him to her, rocking back and forth. I watched Bella truly break down, her arms wrapped around his neck as he shushed her. I was glad for this moment. Bella needed this. So did he. After about 20 minutes, her father stood stretching out his hand. I shook it, watching him as recognition once again flashed on his face. He slyly looked over to Bella before letting my hand go. "She knows," I state, walking around the living room for a moment, still trying to pinpoint that disgusting smell. "Dad, this is Peter. Peter, this is my dad, Charlie. I know you have a lot of questions, and I can answer them. I see you know of vampires...um Peter saved my life...it's a really long story."

I sat next to Bella, stretching my hand out to shake his once more. "Pleasure," I greeted to which he nodded, shaking my hand. Charlie sat down across from us, leaning forward to run his hand through his hair. "I don't know where to start...What happened to you? You just disappeared," I squeezed Bella's thigh, her hand coming to rest upon mine. She slowly started to explain to Charlie what had happened to her, sparing no details. I've never seen a human turn so red, or purple for that matter.

Charlie was quiet as he stared off into space. He let out a deep breath, blinking before looking at me. By now, I knew my eyes were no longer a ruby brown, but a bright red. "Jesus, and you've been with Peter for almost a month now? Two?" Bella nodded, grasping my hand. I leaned down nuzzling my nose in her hair, even the scent of her wasn't enough to get the smell of dog out of my nose. "Sorry to interrupt Chief, but do you have a dog?" Charlie shook his head at me frowning. "No, but...oh." "What is it?" Bella asked. Charle sighed shaking his head.

"The boys down on the Rez turn into...giant wolves. You used to hear the stories Bells. It was around the time the Cullen's came back for your ...funeral," Bella frowned, her eyes glossing over as she stared into space. Charlie looked to me in concern. "She does this a lot. Mentally Bella is trying to piece herself by together. Victoria did a lot of things...she's been gone for a long time Charlie. Alone. Terrified. Victoria will need to be a pile of ash before she can fully heal. That's why we're here. As you know, she let Bella escape. She's coming to Forks, most likely for you. She most likely assumes that Bella would make her way here alone. She's an idiot. I'll ambush her here. These wolves. I'm assuming vampires are their natural enemy?"

At his nod, I continued. "Do you think they'll be willing to work with me? Victoria will only tear this town apart, and I doubt they want blood on their hands," Charlie looked to Bella for a moment before nodding. "I'll call Sam now. I do have to warn you though," I raised a brow in question, watching the man fidget before rolling his eyes. "Bella's childhood friend Jacob is a wolf, and ever since he was a child he's been in love with her. I don't know how he'll react to seeing her. I can see that my daughter is in a fragile state and I don't want anything jeopardizing her mental health even more. Jacob is very...pushy."

I didn't say anything for a moment gauging his body language. "You care for these boys?" I asked, and he narrowed his eyes before nodding. "I've been around since these boys were in diapers," I hummed, leaning back into the couch, my arm on the back of the sofa. "I don't know what you know about vampires and mating, but for a vampire, with a human mate, things are very different. With Bella in a state like this, I will do everything I can to make sure she's safe. I'm warning you now, if this Jacob does anything or say anything to jeopardize her health, I won't hesitate to do what I must. She doesn't take physical touching very well, nor sudden movements. If you want, I'll meet with them outside with you to break down some guidelines?"

Charlie nodded before heading towards the kitchen to make his phone call. By that time, Bella had leaned into my side, her eyes closed as she snored softly. I had about two days before Victoria showed her face. I needed to make peace with these creatures, and I just hoped for Bella's sake that there wouldn't be any issues.


End file.
